Spira's Tale
by DM Dark Masamune
Summary: A man in Spira tries to discover his past and heritage...


**Spira's Tale Spira:**

Four years have passed since Yu Yevon's grip on the world was over....and the shadow of Sin had been dissipated. Only a few years ago bitter squabbles between the factions of New Yevon and the Youth League had been healed by Yuna and the new-found joy she brought. It quelled their bitterness towards one another, and made them see that their battles were futile and petty. For the past year and a half, Spira was under new rule. This rule was known as 'Eternal Hope', it first originated by New Yevon and the Youth League's merger, Nooj and the aspiring priest Baralai were in command, assisted by the Al Bhed, Gippal. In a short space of time they had already left the people of Spira assured of their futures and roles in life. Seven months into their rule, Baralai decided he wasn't ready for such a full-time responsibility and stood-down, with Nooj reassuring him that he would welcome him back whenever he decided he was ready to return. With Baralai gone, and Gippal focusing his time more on the Al Bhed's inventions and state-of-the-art ideas, Nooj had no choice but to appoint a partner. A quiet holy man known as Zekras had been assigned the role as Baralai's successor. Now, Nooj in the past had no-time for men of religious morals or preachers, yet spending time with Baralai had made him less critical of such people. Zekras used to work in the Macalania Temple during the time of summoners and Aeons. His devoted time and effort to Yevon, and the fact he respected and accepted the 'change' Yuna and her guardians brought about, earnt him kudos from many people. A lot of the priests and holymen of Yevon were in a lot of denial at first when Sin was forever destroyed and had to seek solace at New Yevon's headquarters. But not, Zekras. 

The main headquarters of Eternal Hope had been forged upon a tiny island just off the coast from Luca. With Gippal and his Al Bhed gang's help, long bridges and roads had been created coming to-and-from the island to Luca and any other nearby major land. Almost all of the island was taken up by their mighty palace. Inside, deep into the night, Nooj and Zekras would compile and debate about their ideas for Spira's future. Rebel attacks were non-existant, since Eternal Hope had maintained satisfaction and happiness to the people, and even the rare disgruntled Spirans, would be no-match for the small, yet formidable troop Nooj had trained-up...

(Guadosalam)

Guadosalam, once where the corrupt Maester Seymour dwelled. Although four years had passed since he was 'sent' to the Farplane, he had still left mental scars in the minds of the Guado. Guadosalam had still retained its quiet, solemn atmosphere, yet the leader Trommel had brought much joy and peace to his people and was proud of his achievements. A young man walked along the bridge towards the entrance-tunnel of the Farplane. A male, middle-aged Guado welcomed this stranger. The stranger looked at the Guado, who appeared to be some kind of guard of the entrance. This young stranger had a slim, stern face, his eyes cold and clear. His hair was thick and black, flowing down his back just past his shoulders. He was wearing a short, tight dark navy blue denim jacket and below a pair of black trousers, ripped at the knees. Around his neck, hung a series of thin silver necklaces. The Guado guard, was short in build and his hair was a mass of twisted green roots. He was a little intimidated by the dark stranger, yet still approached him.

_"Excuse me? You wish to go to the Farplane...?"_

The stranger stopped and looked down on the Guado in front of him.

_"Is that your business?"_ Came a harsh reply.

_"I'm....I'm...sorry but I have to check that all visitors know about the Farplane. We recently let some people in who were not truly prepared. It left them cold....and frightened. For as you may or may not know, it is a place of pure death."_

The stranger brushed past the Guado guard and then replied as he walked on down the tunnel towards the Farplane.

_"...You've no need to worry about me..."_

The dark man walked slowly upon the frail steps of the Farplane entrance and then felt a cold shiver as he passed through the transparant shield. As soon as he entered he felt the tiny, glistening stars sprinkling down onto his skin. In-front of him was a large platform for the visitors, surprisingly there was no-one there. _'Privacy...Good'_ the man thought to himself. He proceeded in and then went to the edge of the platform, his eyes gazing at the Farplane below. There was an endless void of pink lilies at the surface, with magic streams caressing over them. The sky was full of dense, golden clouds shining down upon the platform. The Farplane was a phenomenon, any visitor had to merely think of any departed close one, and a vision of them would appear before them. To anyone foreign to Spira this would be deemed as something unreal and unimaginable but the young man closed his eyes and thought of his relative without a care in the world of the enigma he was performing. His thoughts and dreams ebbed and flowed from his mind to the essence of the Farplane, when he was sure he had done enough, he opened his eyes and saw silver stars forming into a person before him. Then the stars faded and what was left, was a person, a transparant ghostly person floating before the man. This wraith was wearing a long, dense red jacket, his hair was short and a mix of black and mature grey. He floated, emotionless and silent like a statue. For this ghost, was the illusion of Auron - a legendary guardian years ago who aided in Sin's demise two times. The dark stranger focused his eyes and then took a few steps back, when he spoke the line, his voice had become shaky,

_"Father...! So it is you!? Mother was right..."_

END OF PART ONE


End file.
